[Patent Literature 1] JP H10-332439 A
For instance, Patent Literature 1 describes a meter apparatus provided with an irradiation portion which outputs light in a region surrounding an outer periphery of a meter display portion that displaying information. The meter apparatus of Patent Literature 1 includes (i) a light source to emit light and (ii) a light guide body, which is made of transmissive material and transmits the light emitted from the light source to the irradiation portion. Such a configuration permits the meter apparatus to exhibit a luminous display image having a ring shape surrounding the meter display portion.
A vehicular display apparatus like the meter apparatus in Patent Literature 1 is mounted in a vehicle. Outdoor light entering a compartment of the vehicle may degrade the visibility of a luminous display image; this needs to improve the outputted luminance of the luminous display image. However, the light outputted from the irradiation portion may diffuse towards directions different from the light output direction in which the irradiation portion faces. Increasing excessively the outputted luminance of the luminous display image results in producing harmful light which leaks from the irradiation portion in a direction different from the light output direction. Then, such harmful light leaking from the irradiation portion may cause the luminous display image to be reflected in a rearview mirror or a side window of the vehicle.